The present disclosure generally relates to sharing content between devices. Many cloud-based services, such as social networking sites, file storage sites, or content sharing sites, allow users to create a content item and store the content item on a server. Some cloud-based services also allow users to share the content item with specific users, groups of users, or even with the general public. A user may share a content item stored by a cloud-based service by, for example, obtaining a uniform resource locator (URL) for the content item and sharing the URL with other users. The other users may then use the URL for the content item to access (e.g., download) the content item from the cloud-based service.